Supernaturals
Supernatural merits and flaws are packaged deals for players who would like their character to be some form of super natural creature. Each super natural type has its own unique merits, and flaws. If your character is a super natural, they may take no other merits and flaws, but instead use the provided lists. Below is the list of supernatural types. Vampires Vampires are the dark emissaries of the night who hunger for blood. They are predatory creatures and acts such. Below are the merits and flaws of vampires. · + 1 to a physical trait · +2 charisma · One free power from the list: - Glamour: Charisma + Arcanum + flirt against targets Mental Defense value/ If Target fails are stunned. - Flight -Triples movement, and allows the player to avoid an obstacles - command (+2 to all social actions to make someone do something) · Can buy additional vampire powers at 15 build points each · Heal up to stamina in health levels from a bite victim, the victim suffers that much damage · -5 to all actions in direct sun light · Must feed once an event. If do not feed lose all bonuses, ability to use powers, and suffer a -5 to all actions · Allergies - - 2 penalty to most actions (GMs disclosure). Garlic, salt, etc. · Suffer double damage from blessed objects (which must be declared at start of the event, or blessed by an actual priest). Werewolves Lycanthropes are the power house of the super natural world, but do suffer from severe limitations. They at times are almost like a glass sword. · +1 to each physical attribute when transformed · +4 intimidation when transformed · Deal full card draw damage for unarmed when transformed · -2 social actions when not in transformation (bestial traits or actions) · Regenerate half constitution (pre-transform) damage a turn when transformed · When transforming must make a draw. If a 4 or lower then it is an uncontrolled transformation. · GM controls your character in an uncontrolled transformation · Silver deals double damage in any form · +1 awareness in any form · +1 athletics in any form · Offensive to animals Ghouls ' Ghouls are the reanimated corpses of the dead that retain some form of intelligence. They are generally not very popular with those outside the super natural community, and often not even within. · For social interactions other than intimidation charisma is considered 0 · +3 intimidation · Carrion: Can heal up to twice stamina in health levels if eating flesh (out of combat) · What’s that smell: -3 to stealth · Must feed once an event or suffer a - 5 to all actions · +1 to any single physical ability · Double stamina for soak · -1 to all actions when in sunlight · Offensive to animals · Night-sight · Must begin all “m” sounding words with a moaning sound '''Lich ' Lich are powerful ghost like creatures that walk the world between the living and the dead. They are powerful, but suffer from a severe Achilles heel. · Non-corporal: a player may go completely invisible and untouchable. Meaning they cannot be touched, nor touch anything. When in this state +5 stealth. May be used three times an event. · Telekinesis: can move up to intelligence in objects up to might in weight up to ten feet away from body. · +2 to perception · Silver does double damage · Have part of their original body near them at all times, if that part if damaged health cannot regenerate that event · Can be sealed or banished by a strong priest or religious type. · -2 to all social interaction other than intimidate '''Fae The Fae are the old trouble making spirits or creatures of old. They exist to cause trouble dissent and trouble among other creatures. They have no specific form or style, the only thing they have in common is they come from elsewhere. · +1 charisma, · +1 other attribute · Glamour: Charisma + Arcanum + flirt against targets Mental Defense value · +2 to mental defense · Wimsy: Fae gain and lose interest easily. (+2 social actions/-2 initiative) · Select substance deals double damage (iron, silver, gold, aluminum, copper) · Flaw: Honest to a fault – cannot lie. · Compulsion: Each event they have a compulsion they must complete, given by GM. · Completion of compulsion allows the fae to regain health lost during the event. · Otherworldly Taint 'Skin Changer ' · 3 transforms a LARP from phylactery list · Additional transformations per event gained by spending build points equal to the twice the new total number of transformations for each transformation for added. · Example: to go from 3 to 5 transformations per event would be cost 18 build points (8 for the 4th plus 10 for the 5th) · Initial Phylactery contains 5 forms · May add forms to a phylactery by spending build points equal to the new total number of forms for each form added. · Example: to go from 5 to 7 forms it would cost 13 build points (6 for the 6th form plus 7 for the 7th form) · +1 charisma · +2 performance · +3 to be divided as player wishes between Bluff, Stealth, and Larceny · Mental Defense check once in the -3 health levels to maintain form at a difficulty of 15. · Flaw: Otherworldly Taint · Flaw: Mistaken Identity · Unable to transform if phylactery is lost (stuck in last form). · Lose all memories if phylactery is destroyed · Object Attachment: Phylactery